ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapman Entertainment
Chapman Entertainment was a United Kingdom television production company founded by Keith Chapman and Greg Lynn in 2001 History The company was founded by Keith Chapman, Greg Lynn and Andrew Haydon, a former managing director of John Reid Entertainment, an artist management company. The company was created for the purpose of exploiting both the intellectual property rights of Chapman's creations and also those of interested third parties. The company is structured to allow greater rewards and input to property creators. This developed from Chapman's own frustrations at his lack of involvement with his Bob the Builder character. He created the character in the early 1990s and struck a deal with HIT Entertainment which saw them develop the character. The project was handed over to Hot Animation, specifically Jackie Cockle and Curtis Jobling, who took the basic title and premise of the show and ran with it, developing the project in-house from a blank canvas. The resulting show was commissioned by the BBC. In May 2005, Chapman Entertainment launched Fifi and the Flowertots, a stop-frame animation show on Five's Milkshake! and Nick Jr. The show has been sold into over 100 territories worldwide. Fifi and the Flowertots features the voices of Jane Horrocks and more. From September 13, 2005 to January 5, 2009, Chapman Entertainment is best known for collaborating with Cartoonverse Television and Splashinis Television. In May 2007, Chapman Entertainment launched their second show, Roary the Racing Car on Five's Milkshake! and Nick Jr. The idea for the show was suggested by Brands Hatch employee David Jenkins and features the voices of comedian Peter Kay and more and racing driver Sir Stirling Moss as the narrator. In July 2011, Chapman Entertainment announced the departure of their MD Greg Lynn ahead of massive company redundancies, "soaring costs and challenging trading conditions" were listed as the reason's for the redundancies. In August 2011, Chapman Entertainment announced the company being place for sale. It has placed poor toys sales as the main cause. In November 2012, Chapman Entertainment announced the company being placed into administration. again blaming poor toys sales as the main cause. Sale to DreamWorks Animation In September 2013, DreamWorks Animation (which would be acquired by NBCUniversal in 2016) acquired Chapman Entertainment’s TV library. The acquisition adds to DreamWorks growing library of family entertainment brands that also include properties gained when it acquired Classic Media in 2012. The Chapman programs will now be distributed through DreamWorks Animation’s UK-based TV distribution operation. List of shows *''Bob the Builder'' - Created by Keith Chapman / Hot Animation, now owned by Mattel. *''Cartoon Sports'' - Created by Keith Chapman / Cartoonverse Television, now owned by Tooniverse Entertainment. *''Legends Unite!'' - Created by Keith Chapman / Cartoonverse Television, now owned by Flowgo Entertainment. *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' - Created by Keith Chapman / Cosgrove Hall Films, now owned by DreamWorks Animation on behalf of Universal Television. *''LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure'' - Created by Keith Chapman / Splashinis Television, now owned by DreamWorks Animation on behalf of Universal Television. *''Roary the Racing Car'' - Created by David Jenkins / CH5 Productions, now owned by DreamWorks Animation on behalf of Universal Television. *''The Adventures of Raz and Benny'' - Created by Greg Lynn / Deveran Entertainment, now owned by DreamWorks Animation on behalf of Universal Television. *''Little Charley Bear'' - Created by Daniel Pickering / Annix Studios, now owned by DreamWorks Animation on behalf of Universal Television. *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' - Created by Curtis Jobling / Mackinnon & Saunders, now owned by DreamWorks Animation on behalf of Universal Television. References Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Companies established in 2001 Category:Companies disestablished in 2013